


Exhaustion

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, office fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin over work themselves leaving Jack to take care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

Work. Jack loved it and hated it, it was fun spending days of the occasional recording of a lets play, maybe some answering of emails, and a few company related issues, eg finding a good set of screws to hold up everyone's mic stands. But on a Wednesday everyone was vulnerably to overworking, Friday Minecraft episodes were recorded, either playpals was done that day, maybe an extra things to do in GTA five because both Ray and Geoff were going away again for a convention. 

As it approaches three pm Jack can tell its going to be a late one tonight, he brings Ryan a diet coke to add to his collection and a red bull, he is pretty sure that Gavin has gone through the stash under his desk but won't say anything about it. He'll just put some more in there tomorrow while he isn't looking, the ginger knows they both didn't get much sleep last night, he felt them tossing and turning beside him. Four am he woke up to the sound of them whispering to each other about how they couldn't sleep, Jack wanted to do something but he ended up falling back asleep. He felt awful in the morning when he woke up without them next to him, they were already downstairs with a coffee ready for him, mornings were filled with recording and when lunch came around he had to drag them both away from the computers to at least eat something that wouldn't go cold or stale because of the food sitting there for too long. Gavin nibbled on a salad while Jack and Ryan had a sandwich, even though Ryan had torn the crusts off the it he still considered it better than nibbling at food then throwing it out. 

Five thirty and they would usually be home by now, taking off their shoes, deciding what to have for dinner, feeding the cats and dog. Watching some tv, playing some video games as winding down time, they didn't have to talk, just play. 

Six thirty and dinner would be finished by now if they decided to cook, maybe chicken, or pork. There was some at home that Jack had been meaning to cook up, since it was a Wednesday it would have been Gavin's turn to pick what to do that night. Usually it was a movie or some Minecraft, on Mondays they would go for a walk, Tuesdays was Ryan's day so maybe video games, Thursdays was Jacks day to pick and that would be either puzzles, or board games. Fridays was either drinking on Jack and Gavin's part with Ryan either staying at home or coming with them, if Ryan asked they would stay home and watch a movie or do a few other activities of the physical kind. 

By seven Jack had to call quits on this working overtime thing, it had gotten to the point where one of the rwby animators had thought the light had been left on, those guys were used to staying back later and if seven was the point where they thought everyone was gone then they had better leave. Ryan looked to be better than Gavin who was blinking the times every five seconds, Jack pulled his chair over beside his older boyfriend and placed a hand on the side of his face, Ryan leaned into the touch and turned to the ginger. 

"It's time to go" said Jack, Ryan's eyes drifted back towards his computer screen desperately but Jack pulled it back. 

"I know, but you can do that tomorrow, save it up" said Jack standing and placing a kiss on Ryan's forehead, he headed over to Gavin and knelt in front of him. He slowly spun the chair away and towards him,

"Jack, I'm busy" said the Brit trying to turn away,

"Gavin, you've been staring at the computer screen for eight minutes without doing anything" replied Jack pulling the chair back towards him, Gavin's hands flew across the keyboard to click save on the work he was doing. 

"I was just resting for a moment" said Gavin,

"We're going home, you need to get some rest" said Jack taking a hold of Gavin's hands, the younger man frowned but nodded slowly. He placed a kiss on both of his hands then stood to go help Ryan who had managed to shut down his computer but was still in a work mode dazed state, Jack placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder which got him moving. The ginger packed Ryan's stuff away and took it over to Gavin's desk and then slung the bag over one shoulder then grabbed his own stuff. The Brit yawned as he stood, Jack grabbed on onto each of their hands and pulled them out of the office, he let go briefly as he locked the door. Nodding to the animators as they headed past them, Jack made them sit in the back of the car so they could get some sleep before dinner, he stopped by a burger place on the way home. As they arrived Ryan had woken up but their British boyfriend was still asleep, Jack brought their stuff and the food in while Ryan carried Gavin in and placed him on the couch in the living room. Jack set up their dinner while Ryan woke up their boyfriend, he was grouchy at first to be woken up but after he began to eat he was fine, back to normal, but just a little bit quieter.

By seven forty five they had finished, Jack had decided that it was late enough for them and took them to bed, Ryan stayed awake to help Gavin but in return couldn't fall asleep until fifteen minutes later. The ginger ran his hands through his boyfriends hair humming softly to himself, if he didn't fall asleep in the next half an hour then he would get some warm milk for his boyfriend.   
His thoughts were interrupted as he heard soft snores coming from beside him, he glanced at the older man and smiled as he found his eyes closed, Jack sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Now for a sleepless night...

One pair of arms wrapped around his waist then lips pressed against his neck, he glanced to his left then right and found his boyfriends pressed up against him, he grinned when he spotted the smiles.Jack pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads before settling in for a peaceful rest.


End file.
